List of libraries and catalogs owned by companies
Note: * = fanon Current The Walt Disney Company Films * Animated films - main units below, additional films by ImageMovers Digital, Lucasfilm Animation, Secret Lab, Skellington Productions ** Disney animated library - produced by Walt Disney Productions' feature animation department later named Walt Disney Feature Animation then Walt Disney Animation Studios *** DisneyToon Studios - from the internally formed direct to video at Walt Disney Television Animation that has operated under the names, Disney MovieToons/Disney Video Premieres then DisneyToon Studios after being transferred to Walt Disney Animation Studios ** Pixar library - Pixar company acquired in 2006 in an all stock deal and continues to produce animated films ** Disney third-party animated films *** The Brave Little Toaster * Walt Disney anthology television series telefilms ** Disney Telefilms library * List of Disney Channel original films ** Disney Channel Premiere Films ** Disney Channel Original Movies (DCOM) * Disney XD Original Movies * Disney live action films ** adaptation of animated features ** theme park attraction film library ** Caravan Pictures (1994) internal formed unit to fill the year film slate out and to pick up former executives from 20th Century Fox ** Hollywood Pictures (1988) internal formed unit for additional adult fare ** Touchstone Pictures film library (1984) internal formed unit for teen and adult fare in the PG rating ** Cinergi Pictures (less Die Hard with a Vengeance, Deep Rising & An Alan Smithee Film: Burn Hollywood Burn) Disney had a minor stake in the company and advance them some funds, acquired library in 1997 to recoup advances ** DreamWorks (2011-2016) Disney received the DreamWorks films in compensation for outstanding loans. * Nature films ** Disneynature (2008) internal formed unit to produce nature documentaries ** True-Life Adventures - early Disney nature documentary series * ABC Motion Pictures * ABC Pictures International ** Selmur Productions/Pictures * Palomar Pictures International * Marvel Entertainment (2009) acquisition of the operating company ** Marvel Studios' Marvel Cinematic Universe *** Marvel film series distrubted by 20th Century Fox such as X-men and Fantastic Four ** Marvel Animation *** Marvel Animated Features *** Marvel Anime *** Heroes United * Lucasfilm (2012) acquisition of the operating company * The Muppets Studio (2004) acquired IP, films and shows from The Jim Henson Company used to produce additional films * UTV Motion Pictures (2011) Bollywood films, acquisition of its parent UTV Software Communications, an India company * 20th Century Fox film library ** Fox Searchlight Pictures film library ** Animated films *** Third-party animated films for 20th Century Fox **** 2013–2017 DreamWorks Animation library distribution rights *** 20th Century Fox Animation library *** Blue Sky Studios library * Regency Enterprises film library * MTM Enterprises film library * Television * Disney Television Animation library ** The Disney Afternoon & other early syndicated shows * Walt Disney Television library * List of Disney Channel series ** Playhouse Disney/Disney Junior original series ** Toon Disney/Disney XD original series * ABC Productions ** ABC Pictures telefilms ** ABC/Kane Productions documentary library * Schoolhouse Rock! * Regency Enterprises TV library * Metromedia TV library * FX Networks library * National Geographic TV library * 20th Century Fox television library ** 20th Television library ** Fox 21 Television Studios library ** Fox Television Animation library *** Animated sitcoms * MTM Enterprises television library * New World Pictures TV library (excluding certain television series) ** Four Star Television library * Animation Domination High-Def * ABC Circle Films/Movie of the Week TV movies * Greengrass Productions * ABC Studios/Touchstone Television library (less Clerks: The Animated Series sold to Miramax) ** ABC Signature library * Lincoln Square Productions * Valleycrest Productions * ABC Stations/Live Well Network productions * ABC/Fox Family Channel/Freeform original programs * A&E Networks Library ** A+E Studios ** A&E IndieFilms ** A+E Films ** Biography library ** Lifetime Entertainment Services original productions * BVS Entertainment, formerly Saban Entertainment, acquire when Fox Family Worldwide was purchased to become ABC Family ** Saban Entertainment/Fox Kids library (less Power Rangers and Digimon sold to Saban Brands) ** DePatie-Freleng Enterprises (with execptions with Pink Panter and Friends cartoons which is sold to MGM) ** Marvel Productions, Ltd library ** Jetix Animation Concepts * Marvel Television library * Marvel Animation library ** Marvel Anime series ** Marvel Universe series on Disney XD * Sky plc television library Misc. * Metromedia radio library * National Geographic library * Sky plc library Time Warner * Warner Bros.' library of films released after January 1, 1950 ** Post-July 1948 Looney Tunes/''Merrie Melodies'' cartoons ** Warner Bros. Television library *** Telepictures library **** Turner Program Services library **** Mayberry R.F.D. and The New Dick Van Dyke Show *** Warner Horizon Television library ** U.S. distribution rights to the Hammer Films library, including Horror of Dracula and The Mummy ** Distribution rights to Advise & Consent and The Cardinal ** Seven Arts Productions library *** Captain David Grief and Johnny Cypher in Dimension Zero ** DC Comics library *** Max Fleischer's Superman (ancillary rights) and Adventures of Superman *** Atom Man vs. Superman *** The New Adventures of Superman, The Adventures of Superboy, Aquaman, The New Adventures of Batman and The Adventures of Batman ** National General Pictures film library, plus Tarzan (excluding Cinema Center Films) ** The Wolper Organization library ** Chicago Calling ** Zero Hour! and Seven Days in May ** The pre-1982 Orion Pictures film library ** Around the World in 80 Days ** The Fireball, A Millionaire for Christy, and The Star ** Distribution rights to the Fantasy Films/The Saul Zaentz Company library ** Lorimar Television library *** Most of the Lorimar Film Entertainment library **** Most of the Allied Artists Pictures Corporation library ***** Monogram Pictures (most of the post-August 17, 1946 library plus some films released before then) ***** Gun Crazy *** The post-1973 Rankin-Bass Productions catalog ** Turner Entertainment libraries and catalogs *** The Brut Productions library *** Nearly all of Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer's film, television and cartoon library released prior to May 23, 1986 **** Material from MGM's predecessors (Metro Pictures, Goldwyn Pictures, and Mayer Pictures) post-1917 that did not enter the public domain **** The Patchwork Girl of Oz, The Magic Cloak of Oz, His Majesty, the Scarecrow of Oz, Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde, and Show Boat *** Some material from United Artists **** The American and Australian distribution rights to the RKO Radio Pictures library **** One Romantic Night, The Prisoner of Zenda, and Bugs Bunny: Superstar **** Warner Bros.' library of films released prior to January 1, 195056 ***** Material from WB silent films post-1918 that did not enter the public domain ***** Pre-September 1948 Warner Bros. live-action short subjects ***** Pre-August 1948 Warner Bros. color Looney Tunes/''Merrie Melodies'' ***** The Hugh Harman and Rudolf Ising Merrie Melodies **** The Fleischer Studios/Famous Studios Popeye cartoons, originally released by Paramount Pictures between 1933 and 19577 *** Tom and Jerry series (Tom & Jerry Kids, Tom and Jerry Tales, The Tom and Jerry Show, The New Tom and Jerry Show, The Tom and Jerry Comedy Show and the Tom and Jerry direct-to-video movies) *** Gilligan's Island and its animated spin-offs, The New Adventures of Gilligan and Gilligan's Planet *** The Turner Pictures library ** New Line Cinema library *** New Line Television library *** The pre-2010 Picturehouse library **** Fine Line Features library ** The post-1993 Castle Rock Entertainment library *** TV distribution rights to the pre-1994 Castle Rock Entertainment library *** The Castle Rock Entertainment television library (excluding Seinfeld, The Powers That Be, Thea and Boston Common) ** The Hanna-Barbera Productions library (excluding some co-productions) *** Almost all of the pre-1991 Ruby-Spears Productions library ** U.S. home entertainment rights to the Largo Entertainment library ** Supergirl ** Warner Independent Pictures library ** Home entertainment rights to the Peanuts library (excluding the Peanuts theatrical films) ** The home entertainment and gaming rights to Sesame Street (deal with Sesame Workshop) ** North American distribution rights to the Samuel Goldwyn Productions library (except The Hurricane) ** Home/theatrical entertainment and gaming rights to Lego ** Warner Bros. Television Productions UK *** Ricochet library *** Twenty Twenty library *** Wall to Wall Media library **** Shed Productions library *** Renegade Pictures library *** Yalli Productions library ** Warner Bros. International Television Production Australia * HBO library ** Pre-1992 HBO Downtown Productions library (excluding Mystery Science Theater 3000) ** HBO Independent Productions library ** Time-Life Television library *** Talent Associates library (excluding most productions for CBS) * Turner Broadcasting System library ** CNN ** HLN ** TNT Originals library ** truTV library ** Cartoon Network library Comcast * Curious George * Universal Pictures ** Universal Pictures Home Entertainment *** Optical Programming Associates ** Focus Features *** FilmDistrict *** Good Machine *** Gramercy Pictures *** October Films *** Savoy Pictures ** Carnival Films library ** Chiller Films library ** Hell's Angels and Scarface ** Dragnet ** Rope, Rear Window, The Trouble with Harry, The Man Who Knew Too Much, Vertigo, and Psycho ** UK distribution rights to most RKO Pictures films ** PolyGram Filmed Entertainment (post-September 1996 library and some films released before then) *** Most of the PolyGram Pictures library (excluding Foxes, The Hollywood Knights, Flashdance and Clue) ** Working Title Television library ** Walter Lantz Productions library ** Universal Animation Studios/Universal Cartoon Studios library ** Illumination Entertainment library ** DreamWorks Animation *** Pre-2013 DreamWorks Animation film library *** DreamWorks Animation Television library *** DreamWorks Classics libraries and catalogs **** UPA catalog ***** The Roy Rogers Show ***** Permanent rights to the Japanese/English versions of 10 Godzilla films under license from Toho ****** Godzilla, Godzilla Raids Again, Godzilla, King of the Monsters!, Rodan, Mothra vs. Godzilla, Ghidorah, The Three-Headed Monster, Invasion of Astro-Monster, War of the Gargantuas, All Monsters Attack, and Terror of Mechagodzilla **** Harvey Entertainment catalog ***** The October 1950-March 1962 Famous Studios library (excluding Popeye the Sailor shorts) **** Golden Books/Gold Key Comics catalog ***** Broadway Video family entertainment catalog (Lassie, the Lone Ranger, Sergeant Preston of the Yukon) ****** Total Television library ****** Pre-1974 Rankin/Bass Productions library (excluding most theatrical films, owned by StudioCanal) ****** Pre-1976 Tomorrow Entertainment library ****** Alan Enterprises library ******* Several films distributed by the Walter Reade Organization/Continental Distributing ******* Trans-Lux Television library ***** Shari Lewis Enterprises catalog (some programs co-owned with the Peter Rodgers Organization) **** Theodore Tugboat **** Roger Ramjet **** Big Idea Entertainment catalog **** Entertainment Rights catalog ***** Carrington Productions International ***** Link Entertainment catalog ****** Maddocks Animation ****** Queensgate Productions ****** Woodland Animations ***** Little Entertainment Co. ***** Filmation catalog (excluding most properties owned by other companies and licensed to Filmation) ***** Tell-Tale Productions catalog **** Jay Ward Productions catalog **** The Noddy, Olivia, Felix the Cat and Where's Waldo? brands **** Meeow! **** Licensing rights to Voltron **** Licensing rights to the Tribune Content Agency catalog *** Chapman Entertainment ** Name/character rights to King Kong on behalf of the Cooper Estate *** Permanent rights to the English versions of King Kong vs. Godzilla and King Kong Escapes ** Right of first refusal to pick up the distribution rights to any post-2008 Hulk films produced by Marvel Studios * Universal Television ** Revue Studios library ** MCA TV library *** Most Paramount Pictures sound feature films released from January 1929 to November 1949 **** State of the Union *** U.S. distribution rights to eight TV series produced by Alan Landsburg Productions *** International distribution rights to the "Donkey Kong" and "Donkey Kong Jr." segments from Saturday Supercade *** MCA Television Entertainment library *** Shelley Duvall's Bedtime Stories and Mrs. Piggle-Wiggle ** Multimedia Entertainment library ** Motown Live ** USA Cable Entertainment/Studios USA library ** The 1973-2004 NBC Studios library (distributed outside of the U.S. by MGM Television) *** IP rights to the pre-1973 NBC Studios library (distributed by CBS Television Distribution) *** IP rights to The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air (distributed by Warner Bros. Television) * NBCUniversal Cable Entertainment Group library ** E! library ** G4 Media library ** Sprout Media Productions library ** Universal Cable Productions library * Telemundo library * NBC Sports Group library * NBC News library * CNBC * MSNBC * The Weather Channel (co-owned with The Blackstone Group and Bain Capital) * NBC Broadcasting library ** NBCUniversal Television Distribution library ** LXTV library ** New England Cable News * Matchbox Pictures library MGM Holdings * Post-May 1986 MGM film and TV library ** MGM Animation library *** MGM Toons* * Most of United Artists library including: ** Pink Panther live-action films *** Pink Panther cartoons ** 187 Monogram Pictures films released from 1931 to 1946 * Orion Pictures including: ** Filmways ** American International Pictures ** MCEG Sterling Entertainment ** The Samuel Goldwyn Company ** Motion Picture Corporation of America (1986–1996 library) ** PolyGram Filmed Entertainment (pre-March 31, 1996 library), including: *** Interscope Communications *** The Virgin Films/Palace Pictures *** Island Pictures, including: **** Atlantic Entertainment Group, including: ***** Clubhouse Pictures *** CDR's Epic library **** Castle Rock Entertainment (pre-1994 library) **** Hemdale Film Corporation **** Sherwood Productions/Gladden Entertainment **** Nelson Entertainment library ***** Galactic Films, Inc. ***** Spikings Corporation **** Empire International Pictures library ***** Urban Classics **** Vision P.D.G. International ***** Trans World Entertainment **** Fries Entertainment library **** Cinecom Pictures library **** Scotti Bros. Pictures library * Most of The Cannon Group, Inc. library * 21st Century Film Corporation library Sony Entertainment * Sony Pictures Entertainment film and television catalog ** Films *** Columbia Pictures library *** Screen Gems live-action film library *** Tri-Star Pictures films *** Sony Pictures Classics *** Animated films **** Screen Gems cartoon library ***** The Fox and the Crow **** The Swan Princess franchise **** Sony Pictures Imageworks animated film library **** Sony Pictures Animation library *** Sony Pictures Worldwide Acquisitions Group **** Destination Films library **** Stage 6 Films library **** Affirm Films library ** Sony Pictures Television library *** Screen Gems TV library *** Funimation anime library * Sony Music Entertainment catalog Viacom * Paramount Pictures film library (excluding most films made from January 1929 to November 1949) ** MTV Films ** Paramount Famous Productions ** Paramount Television (current) *** Pre-2008 DreamWorks Television library (excluding some co-productions) *** Television and online streaming distribution rights to The Cannon Group, Inc. and Nelson Entertainment film libraries *** Television distribution rights to the pre-1984 New World Pictures library ** Paramount Vantage *** Paramount Classics ** Republic Pictures film library *** Most of Paramount's pre-October 1950 short-subject library *** Gulliver's Travels and Mr. Bug Goes to Town *** Part of the pre-1952 United Artists library *** Select films produced by Monogram Pictures and Allied Artists Productions *** It's a Wonderful Life *** Rainbow Productions *** The Enterprise Studios catalog *** Budd Rogers Releasing Corporation *** The pre-1960 United States Pictures library *** The Lost Moment *** Penny Serenade, Indiscreet, Operation Petticoat, The Grass is Greener, That Touch of Mink, and Father Goose *** Commonwealth United Entertainment film library **** United Pictures Corporation *** Spelling Films **** Taft International Pictures film library ***** Sunn Classic Pictures film library **** Television distribution rights to the Carolco Pictures film library ** Distribution rights to the Rysher Entertainment/Bing Crosby Productions film library ** Pre-2011 DreamWorks Pictures film library ** Home entertainment and television rights to Alvin and the Chipmunks * Viacom Media Networks ** MTV *** MTV cartoon library ** Black Entertainment Television ** Comedy Partners ** Country Music Television ** Nickelodeon *** Nickelodeon's live-action properties **** Pinwheel *** Nickelodeon animation library (Nicktoons) **** Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles ** Spike Cable Networks/Network Enterprises * Viacom International Media Networks ** Viacom 18 (50% with Network 18) *** Viacom 18 Motion Pictures ** VIVA ** Telefe CBS Corporation * Terrytoons library Former TBA Category:Lists